A Place Where I Belong
by ShiguraSohmaTheYearOfTheDog
Summary: Char was swept away by a tidal wave. But what happens when she awakes on a mysterious island? First fanfic, I'd like some reviews! EDIT: I tweaked it a bit for enjoyment. It might not be any longer, but hey.


Shigura: Well, I typed this for an essay for English. I got an A+. Probably because my teacher didn't know that my characters and setting already existed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

A PLACE WHERE I BELONG

Char sat on the dock, trying to remember exactly how she got on this tiny bit of land. _Ah, that's it, _She thought. She went over everything in her mind, leaving her body in a daydreaming state.

She sat cross-legged on the smooth, sandy shore at her hometown in Japan, thinking what it was she did wrong. Nobody liked her because she didn't follow trends and people shunned her for doing her own thing. She didn't see what was wrong with her punk clothing and accessories. Char breathed in the salty air as she watched the sun creep along the horizon. She knew somewhere, there was a place just beginning to see the light of a new day.

She wished something could take her away from all this pain. No sooner had she thought that, a humongous wave swept away everyone on the beach, including her.

When she awoke, her vision was slightly blurred, and all she could make out was that a boy with blue eyes and spiky, brown hair was staring at her. "Where did you come from?" he said. "Sounds kind of familiar, eh, Sora?" a boy with silver hair said. "Yeah, when Kairi came, that's what I asked her, Riku. You should know that!" the blue-eyed boy replied. A girl with red hair came up behind the silver haired boy and said,"I was washed up ashore, like her." She pointed at the girl lying on the beach._ So this must be Sora, Riku and Kairi, _Char thought. "Because of my stupid friends with their big mouths, you probably figured out our names by now," kairi said, letting out a (slighty annoying) giggle. "I'm Char. Um, where am I?" Char asked. Riku responded, "These are Destiny Islands!" It was noonish, the sun right above their teen heads.

Char got up from the sand she layed upon. She noticed her black-purple highlighted hair was down. She usually kept it in loose buns. Her clothes were also dirty. "I'll get you cleaned up! In the meantime, you can wear some of my clothes" said Kairi, noticing Char's disgust her dirty apparel. Char went to Kairi's house on the other island, using a boat, since she was too sick of the water to swim.

When she got to Kairi house, she examined it carefully. It looked like a normal house, yet somehow...not normal. The lawn was well kept, the paint seemed new, yet it felt...Char couldn't describe what it was that felt so peculiar about the house.

They went up to Kairi's room, which was also accompanied by the strange sensation. She noticed that Kairi's clothes were all pink. She hated pink. Char said, trying to be nice, "Can I borrow some of Riku's clothes instead? I don't think you're my size." "Sure! Let's go over there. On the way I can give you a tour of our small town."

When they got to Riku's house, Char borrowed some of his clothes. They were blue, yellow, white and black, Char's favorite colors. After she changed, Riku suggested that they go down to beach with Sora and watch the sunset, as they always did. On the way to the beach, Riku said, "Char, where _did_ you come from?" "Japan" Char replied. Riku looked confused. Soon, they met up with Sora and they walked down to the beach. When they got there, Riku told Sora where Char came from. He equally looked confused. They watched the sun set. Char remembered he last day in Japan when she watched the same sun go down. The sun, continuing it's daily routine. MIllions of viewers stared at it, its marvelous colors streaking across the sky. But this time, she was here, with these people who made her feel the strange feeling.

After it had gone down, Sora said, "Char, why do you wear dark colors? When you got here, you didn't look very happy." "The people back home didn't like me because I had my own style. I was unaccepted" Char said. She looked sad. "Don't worry! There is no trend here, so you don't have to stress over fitting in!" Sora said. Char smiled. "Thanks, guys" she said, "Uh, guys? Where am I going to stay?" Kairi volunteered to let Char stay with her. As they all walked home, they held hands. _This is exactly where I belong_, Char thought.

Char once again borrowed Riku's clothes. When she arrived at kairi's house, she ran up to her room and put them on. She held the shirt to her nose and took in his scent. It tingled in her nose. It was masculine and caring, yet dark and mysterious. What a strange, delicious scent. She walked into the livingroom, where Kairi just so happened to be painting her toenails a brilliant, disgusting shade of pink.

"That looks good on you. I bet Riku will love it," Kairi said, smirking at Char. Char tackled Kairi and they playfully fought with each other until they fell asleep on the floor.

One week later, Char sat on the beach. _I wonder if my parents are searching for me_, Char thought. Just then, a boat appeared. Char recognized it at once. It was her parents' yacht. The boat reached shore, and her parents jumped off the boat, running towards Char. Char did not like this at all. She had found where she truly belonged and they were going to take her back to that torture system of a society. "Char! We missed you so much!" her parents yelled through sobs as they embraced her. "You will come back with us, right?" they asked. Char, who wanted to stay there, did not want to make her parents unhappy. She slowly replied," I…don't know."

Riku was looking for Char. He went to Kairi's house and knocked on the door. "Hi Riku!" answered Kairi. "Have you seen Char?" he asked. Kairi looked at him before with gleaming eyes. Now they were filled with loneliness. She sadly replied, "She moved." Riku panicked and ran all over the island, frantically calling out her name. Riku sprinted down the road. He saw Char enter an empty house, one that had been on sale. He followed her in. She was standing next to an open, half-packed suitcase. He took some of the clothes that weren't packed and folded them. "Here, I'll help you pack," he sadly said.

Char said, "who said I wasn't un-packing?" Riku was shocked. "You're staying!?" He said, still shocked. Char replied, "Yup! I persuaded my parents to move to Destiny Islands when I told them about the whole "I-Don't-Fit-In" thing. They're very understanding now. Maybe because I've been gone, they started thinking about why I left. I told them a tidal wave took me. They were relieved it wasn't bad parenting." She smiled at Riku. Riku stared at her in a combonation of shock and relief.

Kairi walked in."Hey Char," she said. Riku said, "why were you so sad and why did you tell me she moved!?" shouted Riku, demanding an answer.

"She moved out of my house and I was so lonely" Kairi replied. Riku stared at Kairi then Char, back and forth. _Crazy Girls!,_ he thought.

"Why don't you help me un-pack? Then we can play!" Riku and Kairi joyfully hung up clothes, if that is somehow possible. They walked to Sora's house and they played Blitzball with Tidus and Wa-

Char awoke from her daydreaming state by the sound of Kairi's voice. Kairi shouted, "C'mon! Riku and Sora are sword fighting! Riku's winning!" Char got up and shouted," Coming!" She smiled all the way she ran there. She was home at last.


End file.
